metroidfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Samus Aran
All canonical information regarding Samus Aran can be found here: http://metroid.wikia.com/wiki/Samus_aran Please create your own section for your fic, do not add any information in another user's section. RoyboyX's section Samus Aran is the main character and protagonist of the Metroid series. Orphaned during a Pirate raid on the Earth colony K-2L, Samus was adopted by the bird-like Chozo and taken to Zebes, where she was fused with their DNA and trained to fight the Space Pirates. Once she reached adulthood, she joined the Federation Police, where she served under Commanding Adam Malkovich, but she ultimately left to become a bounty hunter. Armed in her cybernetic Power Suit, Samus had become famed for her accomplishments of missions thought otherwise impossible. After her most famous mission to Zebes, her Zero Mission, she would have several more skirmishes with the Space Pirates and would ultimately give her life to end their threat forever. Kim Irene later merged herself with Samus' spirit, and began to heavily resemble her. Not even 3 years after her death, Samus was cloned as Samus Aran 8. She was cloned for the purposes of experimentation with the Metroids. As her Metroid DNA mutated, she became more violent than before, and had even more of an attachment to the Metroids. Reunited with her comrades from her last mission, she escaped the GFS Artemis as it was ultimately destroyed in a collision with Earth. The Tacoman's Section Following the events on the BSL Station, Samus became a fugitive from the Galactic Federation. Constantly on the run, the bounty hunter was forced to be less choosy with her clients, occasionally slipping to the other side of the law. She eventually becomes cynical, bitter and world-weary, going so far as to question her life as a bounty hunter. However, Samus' life changes when she is hired by unknown clients to hunt down and capture a mysterious, time-traveling being known as the Doctor, who, they claim, is capable of annihilating entire civilizations with one action. Given coordinates for his destination, she travels to the planet Elysia, and encounters her quarry on the Main Docking Bay. Bluekraid's (Im an IP!) section Samus Aran the legendary bounty hunter orphaned on K2-L and raised by the chozo, she became famous for the destruction of Phaaze, wiping out the space pirates, the metroids and recently the X now a fugitive in the eyes of the now corrupt galactic federation she is on the run, Samus spends her time having to baby-sit Joey Aprikona as his mother Professor Aprikona is too busy and his father is dead. Metroid: Invasion Section Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations section : Main article: Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations and Samus Aran/Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations '' After the events of ''Metroid Fusion, Samus escapes through time after learning of an invasion of "Neo-Metroids" on earth, still on the run from the now-corrupt Galactic Federation, she arrives in present day Earth, A.D. 2016. In order to battle the Neo-Metroid race and the Galactic Federation, Samus is on a one-woman mission to gather valiant warriors of justice to fight the evils of her timeline, in the form of Kamen Riders. Samus first arrived at the terraformed Planet of Helheim, where she is found by the Kureshima brothers, Mitsuzane and Takatora. At first, they were hostile at her when thought for an intruder, they later became friends with her when she gave them a ride home back to earth. Along the way, Samus is somehow being hunted by a rogue Kamen Rider, hinting that her presence could be a threat to the present time. Later on, it seems Samus gains an ability by combing the ones that the Chozo taught to her with a Kamen Rider. Resulting them into gaining infinite power that last for five minutes. Relationships * Jack Ravenstahl - Samus' lover and confidant. Jack has had a checkered past with Samus, but truly cares for her despite their conflicts. Jack has been known to advise and assist in several of Samus' quests, including during the events of Other M, Prime ''and ''Fusion. On the other hand, he is an enemy boss in Super Metroid, Vector Point, Echoes ''and ''Corruption, and in Vector Point in particular, he is the main antagonist. Despite a strained relationship, Samus enjoys his company when they were on good terms. There are rumors that the two of them are trying to concieve children, but it is commonly believed that Samus is sterile, and Jack too heavily mutated to produce viable offspring. But the universe has seen greater odds upset before... Gallery Samus1234679086.png undefined|undefined|link=undefined Category:Character Category:Metroid: Avenger Category:Metroids Category:Phazon Category:Chozo Category:Samus Category:Metroid: Kamen Rider Generations party members Category:Humans